Cute is Not a Word in My Vocabulary
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: Coulson doesn't find Skye cute at all. In fact, it's not even a word in his vocabulary. His shrink is just shaking his head at their stubbornness.


Disclaimer: These characters are properties of their respective companies albeit we borrow them once in a while to create what people calls fan fiction.

A/N: This is a one-shot continuation to Shrinking Her Head but it can be read without reading that one first. Guess which Joss Whedon series did I get some of these characters' names from?

**Cute is Not a Word in My Vocabulary**

Dr. Rupert Edmund Giles takes his job as a psychiatrist seriously. He has some patients who are clearly insane but he tries not to take them seriously and instead focuses on giving them the help they need. His job as a consulting psychiatrist for S.H.I.E.L.D. may count as one of those times. He figures facing a lot of deaths, sometimes killing people and even losing their families does things to one's head. "I may be late for dinner tonight Buffy. Just go ahead and eat without me. I'll be ordering a take-out in my office. I need to finish some urgent work tonight. But I'll be home before the children's bedtime." He told his wife over the phone. "Marsha, please send the next one in." He called out to his secretary.

A man with a thinning hair in his middle age walked in. Rupert blinked. Two days ago, he just interviewed Skye, this man's subordinate and noticed her obsession of him. This guy isn't what he's expecting. He thought he'd be more Hugh Grant attractive at least. Not to say he's ugly, he is good looking certainly, but he's not exactly what he pictured a girl like that could obsess over. He didn't receive pictures with the files S.H.I.E.L.D. sent him and he knew that Agent Coulson was an older man but... He stopped at that train of thought. He'd be a hypocrite to think that way given how he'd married a woman 25 years his junior. He extended his hand in greeting and motioned the man to sit down so that they could proceed with the tests.

The first one they went with was an inkblot test. "What does this look like Agent Coulson?" The doctor asked. "It looks like a dancing hula girl." Agent Coulson answered and Dr. Giles took note of this in his notepad, at least he's not obsessed. "How about this?" He asked as he moved on with the next figure. "It looks strangely like Skye's hair." That statement got Giles' attention. But he showed the next blot without a word. "As for this, Agent Coulson?" He asked. "Looks like Skye's messy bag." Coulson replied even cocking his head sidewise for another perspective. "Yup, it does." Giles merely nodded. "Interesting." He thought to himself but continued without a word.

After a few more tests.

"So what do you think of Skye?" He asked about the girl which had been the subject of some of their 'conversations' while doing these tests. "She has problems with authority but is very dedicated to her job. We've had some issues with her loyalty before but that's not the case now." He replied. Giles nodded. "You don't think she's cute?" Giles asked mischievously. "Cute is not a word in my vocabulary, doctor. Besides, it is in my understanding, doctor, that you are already married to one Elizabeth Anne Summers. Am I correct?" Coulson replied tersely, but Giles didn't miss the emotion beneath his tone, stressing on the word doctor as if it leaves a bad taste to his mouth, although the man's face is devoid of expression. He shook his head and held up a hand, he knew that some of these agents investigates him, does background checks to see if he's likely to leak their secrets or whatever he may discover while doing psych evaluations. "No, I don't see her that way. It was a mere observation." He replied. Coulson relaxed a bit and nodded but remained ill at ease for the rest of the session.

Later, as their session drew to an end, Giles stood up and led the man out of the door of his office. As soon as they were in the empty hallway Giles couldn't resist saying one last thing, he considers it a service to a fellow man, it might speed things up a bit. "Agent Coulson, it's none of my business and I know you just said that it's not a word in your vocabulary but Skye thinks you're cute." He smiled before heading back in his clinic, leaving a baffled Coulson in his wake. "Skye was right, you could read his emotions though his eyes." Giles thought to himself as he worked on the paperwork that needs to be sorted after the testing.

A/N Post Notes: I'm feeling bored so I wrote this continuation to another piece I wrote out of boredom.


End file.
